Severusie, będzie zabawnie!
by Czarna Noc
Summary: Remus nakłania Severusa na wspólne wakacje...


"Severusie, będzie zabawnie!"

Tytuł oryginalny: "Fun on a flane"

Autor: Snapealina

Tłumacz: Gabrielle

Beta:

Link do oryginału: .net/s/5203996/1/Fun_on_a_Flane

- Nie! Absolutnie nie!

- Ale, Severusie...

- Powiedziałem NIE!

- Ale ja naprawdę chciałbym to zrobić!

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ myślę, że to może być naprawdę dobra zabawa!

- Zabawa?

- Tak, Severusie, za - ba - wa. No wiesz, takie... Hahahaha! To właśnie wtedy czujesz się naprawdę dobrze, a uśmiech nie schodzi z twojej twarzy.

- Nie lubię zabawy.

- Nie żartuj...

- Dlaczego nie możemy „zabawić" się właśnie tutaj?

- Severusie, no proszę... Nie bądź takim gburem!

- Wiedziałeś, w co się pakujesz, zanim mnie wybrałeś. Nie robię takich rzeczy.

- Oczywiście.

***

- Severusie...?

- Tak?

- Proooooszę!

- Dobranoc, Remusie!

***

- Dzień dobry.

- ...

- Hm? A gdzie uśmiech?

- ...

- Nie będzie kawy...?

- Nie będę jej więcej robił.

- Och, więc znów się do mnie odzywasz.

- ...

- Remusie, dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy?

- Nigdy przedtem nie byłem na prawdziwych wakacjach.

- Ja także nie byłem i nigdy na to nie narzekałem.

- Wiem, ale ty to... To ty!

- I co w związku z tym?

- Witajcie, jestem Severus Snape. Lubię moje nudne życie, bez żadnego ryzyka i zabawy.

- W ciągu swojego życia wystarczająco dużo ryzykowałem i, o ile dobrze pamiętam, nie słyszałem narzekań na brak ryzyka czy przyjemności dwa dni temu, Wilczku...

- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię!

***

- W porządku, ale nie zrobię tego w mugolski sposób!

- Ale, Severusie... W tym tkwi cały sens!

- Myślałem, że nasz cel to pójście w jakieś inne miejsce.

- Tak, ale ja nigdy tak naprawdę nie podróżowałem...

- I oto powód, dla którego my, czarodzieje, posiadamy proszek Fiuu, aportację i świstokliki. Żebyśmy nie musieli poświęcać godzin na podróż.

-Tak, ale co w tym zabawnego? Nigdy wcześniej nie latałem gryzmolotem!

- Chyba mówisz o samolocie.

- Nigdy nawet nie byłem w jednym z nich…

- Na Merlina.

- Tylko pomyśl, Severusie! Siedzisz w wielkiej maszynie, zrobionej przez mugoli, lecisz wysoko nad wszystkimi i nad wszystkim! Niczym ptak!

- Nie lubię ptaków. Ptaki służą do korespondencji. Nie do podróżowania.

- Nie będziemy przecież podróżować sową, tylko gryzmolotem.

- Samolotem.

- Wszystko jedno. Wyobraź sobie, że szybujesz wysoko... Ponad chmurami...

- Brrr!

- Hm? O co chodzi?

- Erm... Nie lubię wysokości.

- No, no, no... Kto by pomyślał? Severus Snape ma akrofobię*.

- Wcale, że nie. Po prostu jej nie lubię, to wszystko. Wolę stać na twardym, pewnym gruncie.

- Mój drogi, przecież ja też tam będę i nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało…

- Lepiej żebyś był. Nigdzie nie wybieram się sam.

- Czy ty... Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że jednak się zgadzasz?

- Tak, ale na lotnisko przeniesiemy się w sposób magiczny! Nie przepadam za autobusami i pociągami.

- W porządku, kochanie! Jestem taki szczęśliwy! Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję, Severusie!

- Dobrze już, dobrze. Uspokój się, Remusie.

***

- Jak ty to robisz, że zawsze dostajesz dokładnie to, czego chcesz?

- Wilk nigdy nie zdradza swoich tajemnic…

- Ech, prawdziwy z ciebie Pan Zagadka, Remusie.

***

- Nie założę tego! Nie zmusisz mnie!

- Dlaczego nie?

- Wyglądam w tym... Śmiesznie!

- Nieprawda!

- Jest mi w tym zimno!

- Ale wyglądasz nadzwyczaj gorąco...

- Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo zabawne. Dlaczego nie mogę założyć swoich codziennych szat?

- Bo to wyglądałoby śmiesznie.

- A to dlaczego?

- Wybieramy się na mugolskie wakacje, Severusie. Mugole nie noszą czarnych szat z tysiącem guzików.

- Więc może powinni. W każdym razie, czy nie mógłbyś znaleźć mi czegoś… Mniej kolorowego?

- Mieszanie ze sobą różnych kolorów jest normalne, Severusie. Zwłaszcza w czasie wakacji. Poza tym tam, gdzie się wybieramy, jest za gorąco na twoje szaty.

- A właśnie, gdzie tak właściwie lecimy?

- Na Hawaje!

- Hawaje?

- Tak, Hawaje! Obaj mamy za mało kontaktu ze słońcem. A ty powinieneś koniecznie popracować nad swoją opalenizną, Severusie. Jesteś prawie tak blady, jak duch.

- Opalać się? Ja? Chyba zwariowałeś do reszty, Remusie!

- W końcu za to mnie kochasz.

***

- Merlinie... Co ty tu spakowałeś? To waży tonę!

- Tylko niezbędne rzeczy.

- Niezbędne rzeczy?

- Tak. Mam ci przypomnieć, kto się upierał, by zabrać te wszystkie książki?

- Lubię czytać.

- Wiem, Severusie. Ale na Hawajach też mają książki, wiesz?

- Mam już dość. Wingardium Levi...

- NIE!

- Co znowu?

- Nie możemy używać magii!

- Niby dlaczego?

- Zapomniałeś? To MUGOLSKIE wakacje.

- Mówisz poważnie…?

- Oczywiście. Mugole nie używają magii do noszenia bagaży.

-Ty musisz żartować.

- Nie, nie żartuję. Pozwoliłem ci dostać się na lotnisko za pomocą proszku Fiuu i tu wyznaczam granicę w użyciu magii.

- Przecież nikt nas nie zobaczy!

- To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Ale koniec pogaduszek. Chodźmy już, kochanie. Weź te torby, ty mój duży, silny przystojniaku.

- Em... A co z tobą?

- Ze mną?

- Tak. Nie weźmiesz żadnej?

- Ależ Severusie, słońce. Wiesz przecież, że wczoraj była pełnia. Nie mam wystarczająco siły, by dźwigać cokolwiek...

- Oczywiście, że nie... Bardzo wygodne... Zawsze w tę część miesiąca...

- Co tam mamroczesz pod nosem, najdroższy?

- Nic takiego.

***

- No widzisz, Severusie? Nie jest tak źle.

- Łatwo ci mówić... Moje plecy bolą, jakby stratowało mnie stado rozszalałych hipogryfów!

- Ale popatrz na te wygodne siedzenia! Mają nawet małe stoliki.

- Tutaj jest zbyt tłoczno. A facet obok mnie śmierdzi jak sterta kompostu.

- Cóż, to właśnie są uroki podróżowania...

- Łatwo ci mówić, ty nie siedzisz na środkowym siedzeniu.

- O, popatrz! Jest tu nawet kelnerka.

- Myślę, że to stewardessa, Remusie.

- Zaraz, a skąd ty wiesz o tych wszystkich rzeczach? Myślałem, że nigdy wcześniej nie latałeś gryzmolotem.

- Samolotem. I nie, nie latałem. Pamiętasz te książki?

- Tylko popatrz, Severusie! A teraz ta pani - stuart zaczyna tańczyć. Dlaczego ona to robi?

- Zamknij się i słuchaj, Lupin!

***

- Mówiłeś, że to będzie absolutnie bezpieczne, Lupin.

- Jest, Severusie.

- W takim razie, dlaczego ona tłumaczy, jak wyskoczyć z samolotu? I te żółte kaftany nie mogą zrobić nic dobrego w powietrzu. Głupi mugole.

- Daj spokój, Severusie. To tylko procedura. Poza tym, gdyby działo się coś złego, mamy przy sobie różdżki.

- No tak, racja. Trochę mnie uspokoiłeś.

- Och, zaczyna się ruszać, Severusie! Czyż to nie ekscytujące?!

- Zamknij się, Lupin.

***

- Lupin? Remus? Halo! Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

- Nikt mi nie powiedział o turbulencjach...

- To zupełnie normalne.

- Nie, Severusie! Umrzemy, zobaczysz!

- Nie umrzemy, Remusie.

- Skąd wiesz? Przecież nigdy nie latałeś samolotem.

- No! Nareszcie powiedziałeś to poprawnie.

- Co?

- Nieważne. Wszystko będzie dobrze, Remusie. Po prostu się uspokój.

- Nie mogę. To nie jest zabawne! Chcę do domu.

- Nic z tego, musisz wytrzymać.

- Ale...

- Nie możemy opuścić samolotu w trakcie lotu.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Po prostu, nie możemy. A teraz się uspokój.

- Chwyć mnie za rękę, Severusie.

- Słucham?

- CHWYĆ MNIE ZA RĘKĘ!

- Dobrze już, dobrze...

***

- A teraz, Severusie? Czyż nie jest zabawnie?

- Grzmi...

- To naprawdę miłe ze strony pani - stuart, że podała nam drinki, prawda?

- Tak, jeśli tylko miałbym możliwość wypić swój...

- Och, przepraszam za to. Byłem naprawdę spragniony.

- To tak jak ja...

- Te orzeszki są przepyszne. Chcesz jednego?

- Nie, dziękuję.

***

- Severusie, śpisz?

- Już nie...

- Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś o klubie Mile-High?

- O czym?

- Klub Mile-High. To mugolski klub miłośników gryzmolotów.

- Samolotów.

- Słucham?

- Klub miłośników SAMOLOTÓW.

- Och, więc jednak o nim słyszałeś.

- Lupin, naprawdę...

- No to, chcesz?

- Czy chcę co?

- Zostać członkiem klubu Mile-High, oczywiście.

- W jaki sposób?

- Zaprowadź mnie do łazienki, to ci pokażę...

- Lupin, jesteś pijany.

- Tak sir, jestem! No to idziesz?

- Dlaczego, na brodę Merlina, miałbym iść z tobą do ubikacji?!

- Bo będzie zabawnie!

- Przestań to w kółko powtarzać. Jak dwóch mężczyzn może się zmieścić w małej ubikacji, w samolocie... Ach...

- Chodź ze mną, Severusie.

***

- Przyznaję, Remusie. To było zabawne!

- Mówiłem ci, Severusie.

- Uch, mój tyłek będzie mnie bolał jeszcze przez kilka dni...

- Założę się, że tak będzie.

- To przez ten kran, wrzynający mi się w plecy. Przez kran, Remusie.

- Słyszałeś?

- Co?

- Ktoś zapukał.

- Szybko, ubieraj się!

- Gdzie moja koszula?

- Nie mam pojęcia.

- Fuuuj, jest w klozecie.

- Ohyda.

- Ups. Ktoś otwiera drzwi.

***

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ta pani – stuart odmówiła nam lecenia tą linią ponownie. Co my takiego zrobiliśmy?!

- Czy ty jesteś poważny, Lupin?

- No co? Robiliśmy wszystko to, co mugole w gryzmolotach.

- Samolotach, są SAMOLOTY!

- Nie musisz się tak złościć, Severusie.

- Merlinie, jesteś niemożliwy.

- Już wiem! Mogę zmodyfikować wszystkim w tym samolocie pamięć i wtedy zapomną, że kiedykolwiek nas widzieli.

- I jak zamierzasz wytłumaczyć fakt, że siedzisz tu bez koszulki?

- Myśl pozytywnie, Severusie. Pozytywnie!

- Tak, tak... Ale nie sądzę, żeby magia załatwiła ten problem.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Po pierwsze, jesteś zbyt pijany, żeby użyć najprostszego czaru bez sprowadzenia na nas klęski. A samolot jest chroniony i leci bardzo wysoko, więc magia prawdopodobnie tu nie zadziała.

- Nonsens, Severusie. UWAGA, WSZYSCY! PATRZCIE NA MNIE I SŁUCHAJCIE MNIE BARDZO UWAŻNIE. OBLIVIATE!

***

- O, masz ci los...

- To jest to! Wracamy do domu za pomocą Fiuu!


End file.
